detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Opening 02: Ai no Scenario
Ai no Scenario es el segundo opening de la serie Magic Kaito 1412 que empieza en el episodio #013 y acaba en el episodio #024. Sinopsis thumb|left|Kaito Kid frente a la luna Al principio del opening se ve a Kaito Kuroba disfrazado de Kid y viendo como el anochecer llega a la ciudad de Tokio mientras muchos coches pasan por las carreteras, la imagen nos lleva a otra posición donde vemos como la Luna se va desplazando en la noche hasta que se enfoca a Kaito Kuroba disfrazado de Kid frente a la luna; una joya cae del cielo y empieza a rodar hasta que aparecen unas letras que muestran el nombre de la serie "Magic Kaito 1412". thumb|right|Akako bailando en la capa brillante de Kaito Kid La escena nos muestra a Phantom Lady esquivando con gran agilidad los láseres de seguridad y enseguida vemos a un cuervo negro que sale volando hacia la Luna donde podemos ver a Phantom Lady en lo alto de un edificio enfrente de Kaito Corbeau, Phantom Lady muestra una de sus manos casi sin vendas pero rápidamente volvemos a ver a Kaito Kuroba disfrazado de Kid hasta que la cámara cambia de posición y se ve a Kaito Kuroba con el uniforme del instituto; la cámara se coloca detrás de él hasta que recibimos un montón de luz para ver la mano de Akako Koizumi y acto seguido la vemos bailando. thumb|left|Nakamori y los policías defienden las chanclas con joyas La cámara se aleja y vemos que Akako estaba bailando en la capa de Kaito Kid que junto a su sombrero brillaban mucho, el brillo desaparece para que al momento unas estrellitas hacen que Kaito se desvanezca pero lo volvemos a ver encima de un edificio pensativo y mirando al frente; en la noche vemos a Aoko Nakamori bajando unas escaleras mientras corre y a Kaito Kuroba bajando las escaleras a un ritmo normal. Ambos se cruzan durante unos segundos pero Aoko se queda paraliza y mira a su lado pero misteriosamente ya no ve nada, rápidamente vemos al Inspector Nakamori protegiendo unas chanclas con unas joyas incrustadas; durante unos segundos somos capaces de ver a Conan Edogawa que parece dispuesto para un desafío. thumb|Dos cuervos, blanco y negro se alejan haciendo que se caigan una pluma de cada uno Kaito llega delante de todos los policías y se va incorporando lentamente mientras la cámara va dando vueltas constantemente, al terminar vemos a Kaito Kid enfrente de Kaito Corbeau mostrándonos la cámara la misma situación pero desde diferentes ángulos; tras unos segundos la cámara nos muestra a Kaito Kid y a Kaito Corbeau mirándose el uno al otro mientras están flotando sobre la ciudad de Tokio. Se ve a Kaito Kid repasando su sombrero hasta que levanta la vista para mirar a cámara y finalmente se ven a dos cuervos, uno negro y otro blanco, que salen volando dejando que una pluma de cada uno caiga al suelo. Vídeo thumb|378x378px|left Letra |-|Original= Sekai azamuku yuruginai seigi Hodoite shinjitsu kono　te no naka Daitanfuteki na kage ga karei ni odoru Kimi ga kakushiteru himitsu itsuka kikasete yo Nobashita te de fureru koto wa dare mo dekinai Kimi ga kakushiteru sekai boku ni misasete yo Yureru nankai na kokoro tokiakashite ubau sono hitomi Fuangatte naitetatte mitsukerannai yo Nerau shinjitsu wa doko e kieta Tatoe sekai azamuku kotae da to shite mo Shinjite sashidasu tenohira Kesshite nigenai kowaku wa nai kara Me o ake yowasa o kakikesu n da |-|Inglés= Deceive the whole world with an insatiable thirst for justice Unravel the truth that I have in my hands An elegant dance daredevil seen only in silhouette Would I number them once the secrets that hide within you? Hands worldwide extend to you, but none can reach you Why do not you show the world that is hidden within you? I will solve the riddle of your puzzling steal your heart and eyes Even after all my fears and tears, I can not find Where did you hide the truth that I love? But even if the answer to your thief has to fool everyone With every ounce of confidence I have, I offer my hand I will not run and hide I will not, I fear you anything So open your eyes and be free from weakness |-|Castellano= Engañar a todo el mundo con una insaciable sed de justicia Desentrañar la verdad que tengo en mis manos Un elegante baile temerario visto sólo en una silueta ¿Me contarás alguna vez los secretos que escondes dentro de ti? Las manos en todo el mundo se extienden hacia ti, pero ninguna puede alcanzarte ¿Por qué no me muestras el mundo que se oculta dentro de ti? Voy a resolver el enigma de tu corazón desconcertante y robarme tu mirada Incluso después de todos mis miedos y lágrimas, no puedo encontrarte ¿Dónde escondes la verdad de la que me he enamorado? Pero si incluso la respuesta de tu ladrón tiene que engañar a todo el mundo Con cada gramo de confianza que tengo, yo te ofrezco mi mano No voy a correr y no voy a ocultarme, no le temo a nada Así que abre tus ojos y libérate de la debilidad Curiosidades *Aparece por primera vez Conan Edogawa en un opening que no pertenece a su serie. *El opening está basado en los episodios: episodio #009 de Magic Kaito 1412, episodio #515 de Detective Conan y el capítulo #031 de Magic Kaito Imágenes Portada Ai no Scenario.png|Portada del CD Portada especial Ai no Scenario.png|Portada edición especial del CD Categoría:Openings Categoría:Magic Kaito